William
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: He was given away to save his life, but now he is being given back to live the life they all deserved. PLS R


**I Don't own the X-Files.**

The house was dark and lit only by the moon light that came in through the open front door. The two people walked through the house searching for what they came for. The smell of death was strong and fresh, invading the nose and burning it with intensity. The woman walked around overthrown furniture and searched around for the one thing they wanted. With no luck she motioned to her friend and headed upstairs while the man continued to look around downstairs. As he entered the kitchen the smell increased and he was forced to cover his mouth and nose with his shirt in order to breathe properly. He looked down to the floor to see a man and woman lying side by side in their own pool of blood. Gun shot wounds to the head revealed their fate and the wet puddle of blood help tell how long they had been like this, not long at all.

Upstairs the woman entered a room to her left and searched around. The small child bed to her side was empty and messy, toys scattered the place and bloody hand prints covered the walls. The closet door was opened a bit and a small movement from within had the woman pull out her gun and hold it in front of her as she walked over to the door. As she opened it she found what appeared to be a normal child's closet, clothes and toys along with shoes were thrown around. A bundle of blankets was huddled in the dark corner of the room. She was turning to leave when out of the corner of her eye, and despite the darkness, she noticed something move beneath the bundle. She reached her hand over and moved back the blankets seeing him, her prize. He slept peacefully holding onto a small stuff animal his mother had gotten him before he was even born, the little bear never left the boys side. She quickly put her gun away and bent down to pick the boy up, careful not to wake him. Taking him in her arms she smiled and headed for the bedroom door only to come face to face with her friend.

"Did you find him?" he asked and smiled down to the bundle of blankets she carried. "We have to go now." he said taking her hand and leading her out of the old house through the back and into their awaiting car.

"What's going on, John?" she asked jumping into the back seat where she laid the child down to sleep.

"I think they're coming back." he answered starting the car up, but turned off the lights and ducked as another car approached the front door and people ran out of the vehicles and into the house.

"Who?" she asked ducking as well into the back seat.

"Whoever killed those people." he answered placing the car into drive and peeling out of their once certain all the people were gone. They drove down the small lonely driveway onto the main road and disappeared into the night.

"You ok back there, Monica?" John asked looking to the back seat where she sat with the child's head on her lap.

"All considering, I'm fine." she said looking out her window as the trees passed. "Do we even know where we're going?"

"To London, I talked to them earlier and told them we just wanted to stop by. They bought a nice little house in a small neighborhood and are awaiting our arrival." he explained taking a left onto another dark road.

"I can only hope he remembers." She whispered stroking the boys head as he slept.

"He's only two, there isn't much for him to remember." He explained.

They arrived at the nearest airport just as the sun was peaking over the horizon, painting the sky in soft shades of orange and purple. As they sat at the gate awaiting their flight, the bundle in Monica's arms stirred. They watched as the boy's eyes opened and they stared into the blue depths of them. His mother's eyes was something he had inherited from her, and as he looked to them they watched as they quickly filled with tears and he opened his mouth to allow little cries to escape. Sitting up in her arms he took in his surroundings and cried. This wasn't his bed, this wasn't his home. These people weren't his parents. He cried loudly hoping to get the attention of somebody, anybody.

"Shh, baby, it's ok William. It's ok." she said placing him over her shoulder where she rubbed his back and tried to soothe him, but all that got her was louder cries. The few people that sat waiting as well watched as the woman got up from her seat and walked around rubbing the boy's back.

"I unt I ommy." He cried. His little hands tightened into fists and he lightly started hitting Reyes in the back. Doggett rushed to her side and tried to pull the boy away from her. He then started hitting him as well crying that he wanted his mommy and daddy. The people who watched with loving eyes before, now realized that these people weren't his parents. A young woman walked over to a woman who stood behind the gate desk on the phone.

"Can I help you?" She asked once off the phone.

"Yes, I think that little boy is being kidnapped." She said pointing over to the area Reyes and Doggett stood trying to comfort the boy as he now sat on the floor crying loudly. The woman nodded and called security and it wasn't long after that two men in uniform approached the three,

"Good morning." One of the men said.

"Good morning." Reye's said succeeding in picking William up.

"May I ask what your doing with that little boy?" The other man asked.

"Trying to get him to stop crying." She answered placing him over her shoulder again.

"Are you this boys mother?" Security man number one asked.

"No." She answered honestly.

"And is he the father?"

"No." Doggett answered.

"Then may I asked what your doing with this boy?" Security man number two asked.

"We're his Godparents." Doggett answered truthfully. "We were watching him for a while and now we're taking him home to his parents."

"Can you prove that?"

"Not really, but why else would we have him? He's just scared, he's been away from his parents for a long time. They moved and wanted to get everything ready before they brought him home." Doggett lied and turned as the woman called out at the plane was here and they were starting to board people on.

The security guards turned and left once making sure they were on the plane. Reyes looked down to William and found that during the conversation he had cried himself back to sleep. She carefully placed him in the seat between her and Doggett and they allowed him to sleep, hoping that when he woke up again they would be with his parents. The trip to London was a along one, but luckily William had slept the whole way and as the plane landed they left the airport, rented a car and went in search of the one place the boy's parents might be.

It was almost eight O'clock later that night, the long journey by plane and time change had to thank for that. The night sky was dark except for the stars that lit it up. Both Reyes and Doggett were tired and William had started crying again. They had done all they could to quiet him down, they had stopped at a diner to get something to eat, he ate little, but didn't cry much. They took him to a toy store and bought him a toy, it kept him quiet for a while. Now he sat in the back seat softly whimpering hoping that he would see his parents soon.

"I think this is the house." Doggett said pulling into the driveway and killing the engine.

"now, William, if you be a good boy and don't cry for a few more minutes I promise you can see your mommy and daddy, ok?" Reyes asked him looking back to him from the passengers seat. He gave a small nod and allowed her to pick him up and carry him in her arms.

As they approached the door, Doggett rang the doorbell and soon the sounds of a large dog could be heard barking. The porch light went on, illuminating the darkness in a soft glow. A man could be heard on the other side of the door telling the dog to sit and behave, but the dog refused to listen, instead claws could be heard on the door.

"Down boy! Get down!" The man said. "Lisa! Get the dog!"

"Spooky! Come here boy!" A woman's voice called and the dog could be heard running away from the door. The door opened and a light haired man was faced with two people standing at his door. A woman with long blonde hair and a man with sandy blonde hair stood staring at him, the man at the door noticed the woman carried something in her arms.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking from the woman to the man, soon a woman came up from behind him, her hair was light brown and matched the man she stood next to.

"The dog's in the room." She stated smiling. "Oh, hi, can we help you?"

"That depends, are you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan?" The man asked.

"That would be us." The man said wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"May we come in? We have something for you." The woman asked motioning to the bundle in her arms.

"I'm sorry, but we don't even know you." Mrs. Morgan said honestly.

"Please, Scully." The woman begged, immediately the couple moved out of the way and let them in. The two walked in and followed the husband into the living room.

"How do you know my name?" Scully asked taking off her wig to show her short red hair.

"Because we know you from working with you." Reyes said taking her wig off as well, careful not to stir the child in her arms.

"Reyes?" Mulder asked and watched as Doggett did the same.

"These things itch." Doggett complained. Mulder agreed taking his wig off as well.

"What are you doing here? I mean I know you said you'd stop by, but I didn't think you meant it." Scully said smiling and motioned for them to sit down.

"We got something for you." Reyes said pulling the blanket back from Williams head. He lay in her arms asleep, sucking his thumb. Both Mulder and Scully looked to the child and returned their gaze to their friends, confusion written all over their faces.

"You brought us a baby?" Mulder asked taking another look to the kid.

"not just any baby, your baby." Doggett said and watched as Reyes handed the sleeping child over to Scully.

"This can't be William. He was adopted." Scully said tears in her eyes as she stared at the child, part of her knew the truth.

"We got some help from one of the agents in the bureau. He told us who adopted him and where and we stopped by, just to see him, but found the place ransacked and his adoptive parents dead." Doggett explained watching the way Scully looked at her son.

"We couldn't leave him there. He needs his real parents and you need him." Reyes said and watched as William opened his eyes.

"Fox." Scully said nudging her husband. They both looked into his deep blue eyes and got a good look at his face. "Oh my god, it's really him." she said holding him close and allowed the tears to fall freely.

He was home, her little boy, her son. The one thing in her life she cherished more than her husband and herself. Holding him again made her feel as if she had another reason to live, that no matter what had happened it was unimportant, because now she had her baby back. The moment ended quickly as the cries of the child filled the room.

"I unt I ommy." He cried out.

"He thinks the other people where his parents, he's been crying for the past day repeatedly."

"How are we going to prove to a two year old that we're his parents?" Mulder asked, happy his son was back, but hurt that the boy didn't know who they were.

"I don't know." Scully said getting up from the couch to walk around while patting his back. "Now, now William, none of that, smile for mommy." She said, pain hit her as she saw the fear in her son's eyes. He opened his mouth and cries again. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog, Was a good friend of mine, I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine, he always had some mighty fine wine." She sang to him. About mid song William had stopped crying and listened to the woman that held and sang to him.

"Ommy?" He asked pulling back from her shoulder to look her in the eyes, at the sound of his voice, Mulder, Reyes and Doggett looked to the little boy in confusion.

"Yes baby?" Scully asked looking at him, tears still in her eyes, threatening to fall even more.

"Y ooo kwyin?" He asked placing his hand on her cheek.

"Because I love you." She said pulling him close to rain kisses all over his cheeks.

"I wove oo ommy." He mumbled hugging her tightly.

"How is it he remembers now?" Reyes asked confused and watched as Mulder walked over to his wife and son.

"He must remember my voice." Scully explained. "While in the womb, the only voice the child can hear clearly is the mothers, that's why when born if a mother talks to them they find comfort, also with the people's voices the mother spends most time around. My singing must have jogged his memory."

"But how on earth does he remember something he was too young for?" Doggett asked curiously.

"They keep these things with them, in rare cases, children are reunited with their parents, people they never met before, because something about them made them feel comfortable. The voices are always there, it's the one thing he holds closes to his heart." She passed her son over to her husband.

"Hey Buddy." Mulder said grabbing his hand.

"I sang that song to him a lot, he must remember it."

"Addy!" The scream was loud and full of laughter as William embraced his father in his small arms.

"I want to thank you guys for bringing us our baby back, I only wish there was something we could do in return." Scully said later that night as William sat on the floor playing with Spooky, a black Labrador puppy.

"Knowing he's safe and at home is thanks enough." Doggett said getting up with Reyes as they walked to the door.

"Take care you guys." Reyes said. "I'd say keep in touch, but you have more to protect than just yourselves." She motioned to the boy.

"Thanks again." Mulder said as they put their wigs on and left the house. Mulder and Scully stood at the doorway and watched as their friends drove off into the distance, leaving their friends behind.

"Oh, Mulder. We're a family." Scully cried later that night as they lay in bed, William lay in between them with the dog.

"Yeah, a growing one, tomorrow we get him and a dog their own bed." Mulder joked.

"Tomorrow we can finally put all this parental instincts to work and spoil him rotten. He's the only child we will ever have." She said stroking the sleeping boys head as she cried. "I'm just so happy to have him back." She cried.

"I know, me too." Mulder said wiping away her tears with his thumb. They soon fell asleep and relaxed, knowing they were safe and happy again, they were now a family, a whole one.

**Well I felt it was wrong they had to give their son away, the only child Scully could have, I wanted them to have their son back, so I decided to write a story and give him back. Not the best, I know. I'll admit it, but the least I wanted to do was write a story where they got him back. Please review and let me know what you all thought. Thanks a million for reading it.**


End file.
